<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love to hate you by BugheadStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579859">I love to hate you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadStories/pseuds/BugheadStories'>BugheadStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bughead - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/M, Family Issues, Love, Self-Harm, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Teasing, Trapped, Writer Betty Cooper, Writer Jughead Jones, dirty - Freeform, jughead likes teasing, just one bed oops, living together because of a mistake, looked up together, no friends, romeo and juliet?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadStories/pseuds/BugheadStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty and Jughead can barely speak without insulting each other, they’re enemies.<br/>She hates him, he hates her, until..<br/>A school project leads them to meet when they are accidentally locked up together in a place</p><p> <br/>  <strong> OR <strong></strong></strong></p><p>  <strong><br/><strong><br/><strong> Being locked up, they have to spend whole days together...what will happen? ;) <strong></strong></strong></strong></strong><br/><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy (background) - Relationship, Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz (background), Kevin Keller/Fangs Fogarty, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty Cooper walks down the hallway of the Riverdale High, with her usual huge smile printed on her face, pastel pink flannel shirt, light jeans, lip gloss and ponytail.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sees her gay best friend Kevin Keller coming, or at least he <em>was</em>. They’ve been friends since they were little..she can still remember the first time they met each other at the park</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <strong>-flashback-</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Betty is playing on the swing when a little boy of her age stumbles on the narrow street in front of her</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Ouch!" says the boy falling</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Oh cabbage!" Betty says getting off the swing and going towards the boy, </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?" she says helping him to get up</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Yes, I'm fine, I have to get used to falling if I want to become a sheriff like my dad!"he says smiling then adding, </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"what's your name?"</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Betty, you?"</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"I'm Kevin, pleasure!" he says shaking her hand and moving it quickly up and down, she laughs</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Do you want to play with me?" she says shyly</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Of course, I was just looking for a new friend," he says, and then follows her towards the swing</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <strong>-end of the flashback-</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From that moment on, they never separated, they saw each other practically every day and now they are best friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Near Kevin, her best friend Veronica Lodge or at least...she <em>was</em> too. She comes from New York, they have been friends since the first year of high school...now they are in their last year.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her huge smile immediately fades when she sees <em>Jughead Jones</em> and his two friends from the Serpents arriving across the hall, she can't stand him, he’s arrogant, rude and simply awful. She <em>hates</em> him and the feeling is clearly reciprocated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes when she sees that he’s coming towards her. Jughead stops in front of her and opens his mouth to speak but crossing her arms she continues to walk and hits him on the shoulder to pass over him,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Woah Cooper, always very delicate uh? Look where you go next time"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Asshole</em>" she whispers continuing to walk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I heard that!" he says raising his voice to make himself heard</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Better" she replies in his same tone and goes on without turning</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just ignore him, <em>Elizabeth</em>," Kevin says approaching, not too happy to see her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Exactly, you know he’s like that...and maybe he’s not the only one" adds Veronica, glaring at her with her eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's really unbearable, I don't understand why it doesn't leave me alone!" Betty whispers annoyed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe he has feelings for you," says Kevin before leaving and Veronica raises her long eyebrows</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nice one," says Veronica as she leaves with Kevin and then they starts laughing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's the problem with you and the blondie" Sweet Pea asks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We never put up with each other from the start," says Jughead, rolling his eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, but have you seen her? She’s not that bad, I dare say <em>hot</em>” adds Pea laughing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmh, I don't completely agree. She’s all <em>bossy</em>, she believes she’s always right and all this unbearable, the classic girl next door” he adds</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whatever you say Jones, but you have to admit she’s not that bad," Pea says with a wink</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe," adds Jughead impassively</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you think Fangs?" asks Pea</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't care, I like her friend," he says, shrugging his shoulders laughing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think he likes you too bro, you take the step forward, I don't think that guy would ever do it," says Pea</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I think I'll talk to him," Fangs replies</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re all in the classroom, towards the end of the lesson the teacher adds,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Also, I’m going to assign projects in pairs, let's see.." she says starting to look at the alums</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mrs. Topaz and..Mrs. Blossom, you will have to study ‘<em>Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen</em>, you have to make a summary and give a personal judgment and exposing it to the class, to be done in 9 days"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then..Mr. Andrews and Mrs. Lodge do the same with <em>'The Portrait of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie and Veronica are a couple at least from 1 week, Veronica was dating Reggie but they had a bad break up but now apparently they decided to be...friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Mr. Mantle and Mrs. McCoy with ‘<em>Middlemarch’ by George Eliot</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Mr. Fogarty and..Mr. Keller you will do <em>‘Jane Eyre' by Charlotte Brontë</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin and Fangs look at each other smiling </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Mr. Pea and Mrs. Fisher will make <em>'Great Gatsby' by Francis Scott Fitzgerald</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And concluding Mrs. Cooper and Mr. Jones will do <em>'Romeo and Juliet’ by William Shakespeare</em>" she concludes, writing all she said on her notebook</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait what?!" Betty snaps</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mrs. Cooper, lower your voice, what's the problem?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can I just...change my partner?" Betty asks, almost begging her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, <em>for once</em> in my life I fully agree with her" says Jughead entering the conversation, Betty rolls her eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mr. Jones, Mrs. Cooper, personal problems must be left aside, it is a school project and you have to perform it or I am forced to give an F directly. I ask you to not make a scene or I am forced to send you to the principal"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But Mrs. Brow-" Betty tries to say</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No buts. Mrs. Cooper you have an <em>excellent</em> school average, it would be a shame to spoil it like that, don't you think? "</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Betty simply nods and hears Jughead snorting out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty walks nervously towards her locker, opens it and jump in surprise letting out a little gasp when someone from nowhere touches her shoulder. She turns to found Jughead smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shit Jughead, you scared me!" she says and he just laughs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Leave me alone <em>beanie boy</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"How did you just called me?" he says stepping towards Betty, she doesn't step </span> <span class="s1">back, </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">do he really think he scares her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I said</em>. Leave me in alone beanie boy” she says without hesitation, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Well, Betty Cooper is not afraid to say things, I did not expect that,</em> he thinks smirking</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">then he goes back to where he was before, taking a step back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Since we have to work together for a while, we have to get along <em>princess</em>," he says, crossing his arms over his chest</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First of all, <em>don't</em> call me that. Second, I am absolutely not obliged to get along with you. Now if you excuse me, I have to go” she says, closing her locker after taking a notebook</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whatever you say....<em>princess</em>" he says with a smirk, she rolls her eyes and leaves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is 9:30 pm and Betty is getting ready for the night; she takes a shower, brushes her teeth, does her usual evening face care, puts on her pajamas and goes to bed around 10:40 pm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once in bed, however, her phone start ringing, she reads '<strong>unknown number</strong>' on the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. little problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m backkk, sorry for the wait but I was very busy...enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty picks up the phone and answers the call</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Unknown number:</strong> "Hi Betty"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There seems to be no good line, she hear noises and therefore cannot recognize the voice</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who is this?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It’s Reggie”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Reggie Mantle</em>, Betty's big crush of some time ago. Betty clears her voice embarrassed and replies</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh..hey Reggie, uhm..what’s up?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This summer I noticed you..I have to admit that you’re such a <em>badass</em>” he says, laughing a little “and I never realized how beautiful you are"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can't believe what she’s hearing, <em>Reggie</em> find her beautiful?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um..t-thanks, I mean..yes, thank you" she says agitated</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was wondering if you'd like to go tomorrow night, at Pop's...just you and me"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty can't stop smiling, she can’t believe this is happening to her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure! Yeah..willingly, it's okay at-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty stops talking when she hears laughing in the background, a very familiar laugh...<em>Veronica</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay <em>Kevin</em> stop it, I can’t" she hears Veronica say laughing, then she also hear Kevin's laughter then the call ends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty throws the phone on the bed and she can’t help but crying. Yes, Betty was wrong this summer but making fun of her this way is too much. She continues to cry when she hears a message coming and she picks up the phone</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Unknown number:</strong> Hey</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> Veronica, Kevin, it's not funny.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> Please, stop it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Unknown number:</strong> What? it's Jughead</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Jughead?! How..</em> she think</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> Ah sorry, I thought...never mind </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> How do you have my number?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> I have my ways</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> You got it from the B&amp;G flyer, didn't you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> I didn't</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> Were you trying to impress me or something?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> did it work? ;)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> No</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> ouch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> what do you want</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> Don't be rude to Cooper</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> I just wanted to say that we only have 9 days from tomorrow for that project and we should start soon</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> I know you dumb ass, I would’ve told you tomorrow</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> you wouldn't have done it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> Yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> No</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> ugh enough, you're annoying</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> Shall we start tomorrow afternoon at my house after lunch?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> fine, whatever </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Forsythe:</strong> see you tomorrow</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Cooper:</strong> bye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes, annoyed by the conversation and puts the phone on the bedside table. In addition to seeing him at school every day, now she must also see him after school? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>It's a nightmare please someone wake me up right now</em> she thinks</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighs, wipes the tears with her thumb and goes under the covers and then falls asleep after a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Betty arrives at school, goes to her locker, takes the books she needs, sees Jughead at his locker and goes to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey <em>beanie boy</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Cooper, how to ruin my morning"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ha ha, very funny," she says, rolling his eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Stop calling me that"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll stop when you stop calling me princess, it's annoying"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I won't stop princ-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ugh stop it, you guys look like two kids” says Sweet Pea, coming over to them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Pea, how are you," Jughead asks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pretty good...you <em>blondie</em>?" he asks turning to Betty</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Magnificently</em>, I just have to see a person I can't stand every single day" she say smiling ironically at Jughead, he rolls his eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sweet Pea passes in front of Jughead to stand in front of Betty and places a hand on her shoulder</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So..Betty, if I remember well? You’re free?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dude," Jughead says lowering his voice, patting him on the arm</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty rolls her eyes and takes Sweet Pea's hand off her shoulder</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First of all, <em>don't</em> touch me. Second of all, stay at least six feet away from me or I don't mind slapping you. Don't be fooled by my appearance I look sweet but <em>I'm not</em>, trust me” she says with a huge smile and then leave</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey man, not cool," says Jughead as Sweet Pea turns to him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What, you like her? If you do I take a step back-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course not," says Jughead laughing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You look jealous"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm <em>not</em> jealous"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I thought that girl was shy and sweet but I was wrong, she’s a baddie...I like it. I advise you to take a step forward or they will steal her from you" he says laughing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pea, I won't do anything, I don't like her. You know what I think of her, she's the classic straight A student who-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes yes, got it, I know. Whatever you say…see you later Jones” he pats him on the shoulder, Jughead rolls his eyes and Sweet Pea starts to leave and then stops,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And anyway I don't like the blondie, I just wanted to see your reaction" adds Sweet Pea laughing and then leaves</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty is walking down the hallway to go to the Blue and Gold when she collides in Kevin around the corner, accompanied by Veronica</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Woah be careful," Kevin says, losing his balance</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry, I didn't see you"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It doesn't matter" he says, then passes her with Veronica by his side, but then they stop hearing Betty's voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you guys call me last night. We are no longer kids, we have to <em>graduate</em> and you still make these jokes?" Betty says almost laughing, they are both silent for a while, Kevin looks at her in a strange way almost feeling guilty then Veronica takes a step forward crossing her arms</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You deserve it</em> Betty"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know I made a mistake Veronica, I know..and I'm sorry"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin doesn't say a word Veronica laughs, rolling her eyes and then turning around</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Reggie</em>!" she says raising her voice to make herself heard, takes Kevin by the arm and they go towards him, Betty sighs and continues on her way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty is outside Jughead's house, a small backpack on one shoulder with the book of Romeo and Juliet inside, a notebook and a pen, she sighs and knocks the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the inside she hears "<em>Coming!</em>",</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shortly after Jughead opens the door</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey beanie boy," Betty says, going past Jughead, entering the house</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come in...I guess" he says laughing and shaking his head, closing the door and then going towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty takes off her jacket,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where can I lay my jacket?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh right, give it to me," he says, bringing his hand to her, picks her jacket and places it on the clothes rack</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Would you like something to drink?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, willingly"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Follow me," he says, Betty goes over to him as he’s opening the door with a key, she see stairs leading to a lower floor</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"After you <em>princess</em>" he says pointing to the stairs with his hand, she shakes her head laughing then goes to the lower floor, he enters after her and close the door behind him, Betty looks around and all she sees is a sofa, a small television, a small kitchenette, a desk with a typewriter on it, several books on a shelf and a door that is probably a bathroom. It almost looks like a small apartment apart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A place all for you?" she says turning to Jughead, who is opening the refrigerator</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, when I need to be alone for write or read..I come here" he says looking at the inside of the refrigerator "I have water, juice, tea.."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Juice is fine," she says, resting her backpack on the sofa, Jughead hands her a glass of juice and she smiles to thank him. She continues to look around and goes to the shelf of books</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow, you really like reading uh?" she says and then continues drinking</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, I do...I guess you like reading too"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty takes the last sip and then replies "A lot, I'm reading Beloved now"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh that’s depressing," he says laughing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A little bit, but I find it amazing and beautifully written"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, it's not bad," he says with a shrug</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not bad?! Is <em>fantastic</em>!" she says defensively, he laughs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on Juliet, we have to work" he says taking the glass and putting it in the sink, while she takes her backpack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jughead go up the stairs and goes to open the door</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Uhm Betty... there’s a <em>little problem</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What problem?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The door won't open" he says, rubbing his hand behind his neck, she go up the stairs and goes towards him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But how..try again" she says as she gets a little anxious, he tries to open the door without results</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I guess you need some gym," she says laughing for calm herself down </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Go away, let me try," she says dodging him, he raises an eyebrow laughing. Betty tries to open the door but nothing,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No no no no no" starts to get scared then starts to pull the handle even stronger</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Betty stop, it's useless, it won't open," he says sighing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Give me your phone," Betty says in panic, turning to him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don’t have the phone with me, I left it upstairs"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>What?</em>! I don't have a phone either, I left it in my jacket! No no no what we do now” she says gesturing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Calm down Cooper"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Calm down? We are closed here, without phones...why did you close the door you <em>fucking idiot!</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why you're blaming me, it's not my fault!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, it's <em>your</em> fault, there was no need to close the door if we had to go back upstairs!" she yells at him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay sorry, maybe I was thoughtless but now we can't do anything about it, we're locked inside" he says going down the stairs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you giving up like this?!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What should I do"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know...maybe-" she stops and goes down the stairs to go towards him "What time does your father come back?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn't answer and looks elsewhere</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jughead? I'm talking to you, what time does your father come back "</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He murmurs something, so softly that it seems he only moved his lips without making a sound</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jughead what the hell, can you raise your voice?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He come back in <em>8 days</em>..." she laughs and he looks at her confused but after a while she realizes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait what?! So we should be locked in here for 8 days <em>together...alone</em>?!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Apparently..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She presses her nails against the palm of her hand and turns around</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Betty.."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shut up. Just...leave me alone"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s just standing there, looking at her, she sits at the desk puffing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fantastic, I will be with Jughead, one of the most annoying people on this planet, from morning to night...what could go wrong</em> she thinks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys!<br/>Sooo, Veronica and Kevin have a little exaggerated with that call..<br/>Betty being a badass with Sweet Pea, yeah i wanted to do that so bad and...probably it won’t be the last time ;)<br/>And here we are, with them looked in Jughead’s safe place.</p><p>—<br/>Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!<br/>Love y’all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back! Sorry the long wait but i’ve been busy, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">By now it’s been 1 hour that Betty has not spoken to Jughead, she has put herself on the edge of the sofa and turned on the television, changing the channel continuously without finding anything to see, Jughead not knowing what to do, he started reading a book. After a while Betty gets up puffing and goes to the small bathroom and closes herself inside, Jughead raises his eyebrows and shakes his head,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"How dramatic" he whispers to himself as he closes the book and gets up from his chair. After a while she leaves the bathroom,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What are you looking for?" Betty asks, seeing that he is rummaging through things. Hearing her voice Jughead turns to her,</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing important- so...what if we still work on the project? We manage to get out in time for the delivery and- "</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, okay" she says, going to the sofa and sitting crossing her legs, he follows her and sits in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Betty takes her notebook, pen and Romeo and Juliet's book out of her backpack, then passes it to Jughead.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So let's do this, I-" she starts</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Someone’s bossy here" Jughead whispers with a smirk</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I heard you," she says, crossing her arms</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Don't care," he says, leaning his back against the sofa, she rolls her eyes</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Could you be serious at least while doing this stupid project?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Whatever you say <em>princess</em>" he says knowing that it bothers her, and then picking up the book; "You were saying?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I was saying- we have to analyze the novel, the author's way of writing, if he is present his personal thought and if it counts in the events, make a general presentation with our judgment and analyze the characters.." she says gesturing with the pen in her hand</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Wow that’s...a lot" he says sighing</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I know...if we do things step by step we should finish in time, we have nothing else to do.." says Betty rolling her eyes, "Let's start calmly, maybe read the first chapters-"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Wait, you haven't ever read Romeo and Juliet?" Jughead asks in surprise</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Of course I read it! I don't remember it that well because I read it a long time ago but...I just thought you had never read it"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What? Who hasn’t read it"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well it's a good news, this simplifies all the work!" she says clapping her hands, he laughs raising an eyebrow, "So let's just start by analyzing the writing okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Perfect" Jughead opens the book, Betty sits next to him, keeping some space between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">————</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After about 40 minutes Jughead snorts</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What is it" she asks, stopping writing in her notebook</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm hungry, let's take a break?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You? hungry? What news” she says ironically</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Don't judge, I haven't eaten for a long time"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Jughead you had lunch like 2 hours ago"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It's a long time," he says, getting up and going to the refrigerator, she giggles</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Betty Cooper is giggling thanks to me?"he says opening the refrigerator, looking at her with a raised eyebrow</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Shut up <em>asshead</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Aaah, this is the Betty I know," he says and then looks in the refrigerator, "mmh, you want something?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Do you have any fruit?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> "Of course you want fruit, uhm..yes, I have an apple and..a peach"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Apple please" she says and then goes back to writing in the notebook, he takes the apple and a packet of chips from a shelf and then returns to the sofa sitting down, almost throwing himself</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Careful! You made me pull a line on the paper you elephant"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry for ruining your artwork princess, here's your apple," he says giving it to her,</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You're an idiot," she says and then takes a bite of the apple</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What's new," he says laughing, opening the packet of chips and then turning on the television</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Jughead we can work while we eat"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ugh but I wanted to take a break"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Waste of time, the more we work the sooner we finish"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"We are closed in here, we have whole days...literally, a break won't hurt us"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah..okay, you are right"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I know I'm right," he says bringing some chips to his mouth, she rolls her eyes laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"How it’s possible that there’s nothing interesting to see?" Jughead says sighing, scrolling the canals</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think anyone will worry?" Betty says turning to him</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think... that anyone worry about not seeing us for so many days?" she says in a low tone, he turns off the television and turns to face her</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know, maybe your parents will worry and maybe we'll get out sooner if they find us, no?" he says quietly, she stay silent and looks elsewhere, Jughead has never seen Betty with this expression..sad? angry?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Betty"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm?" she asks turning to him</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why you’re interested Jughead, uh? You don't care about me, <em>nobody</em> cares about me” she snaps</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Geez Cooper sorry, I just wanted to know if everything was okay and-"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No, sorry me Jughead, I shouldn't have- let's continue the project okay?" she says, picking up the notebook, he just nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">————</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It's evening, Jughead has been writing in the typewriter for a while and Betty is on the couch watching a movie. When the movie ends, she turns off the television and turns to look at Jughead,</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What are you writing?" he stops writing and rubs his eyes</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Uh..my novel"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You’re writing a novel?!"she asks surprise rising from the sofa</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yep" he says, going back to the typewriter</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What is it about?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"A thriller, a bloody dark mystery.. but there is also something romantic, otherwise it would be...too much"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Wow"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Surprised by my skills Cooper?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Shut up you're annoying" she says going to the small kitchen, he smirks, "I’m starving, do you have something to cook in the microwave?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"There are noodles ready to be heated on the shelf," says Jughead still writing, she takes the noodles and warms it in the microwave, then goes to the sofa, Jughead also sits and they eat watching television.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"God, they were really good to be ready" he says as he go to throw the empty boxes</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Mmh-mh" she says nodding and stretching, "Hey, uh- do you have...something to lend me to sleep? I would be a little uncomfortable with jeans.."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, right. If you want, I can give you my pantsuits and...my shirt?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds perfect" she says rising from the sofa, he gives her his clothes "Thanks"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No problem," he says as he watches her go to the bathroom to change. After a while she comes back with his clothes on and her hair down; <em>she look...nice</em> he thinks</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Stop staring, you’re creepy" she says laughing</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I wasn't staring"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You definitely was" she says putting her clothes on the chair and then notices that in the meantime Jughead has changed too; he was wearing a white tank top, a blue jumpsuit and he wasn’t wearing his beanie. <em>He’s..not bad</em> she thinks</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Now who's that staring uh?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Don't flatter yourself, I just realized that I never saw you without your beanie on, it's weird...that's all"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah ok" he says opening the sofa so it become a bed, then sit down</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What are you doing"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I collect flowers, what do you think I am doing, I’m preparing the sofa to sleep," he says laughing</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No no no, <em>I</em> will sleep on the sofa, you will sleep on the floor"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What? There is room for both of us and <em>technically</em> this is my house"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Technically</em> it's your fault if we're locked in here and you could be a gentleman," she says crossing her arms</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fair enough" he says then he take a pillow, a blanket and settle down on the carpet. She climbs onto the sofa, lies down and covers herself with the blanket</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Very comfortable this sofa you know?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You’re evil you know?" he says sighing, she chuckles</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Goodnight asshead"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah night" he says annoyed, even if a small smile appears on his face</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :)<br/>Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!<br/>Love y’all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!<br/>This is my first chapter, it’s a little short, I promise the next ones will be longer then this one!<br/>As we can see they literally can’t stan each other..we’ll se later ;)</p><p>(sorry if I made some mistake but i’m Italian and I’m trying my best!)</p><p>—<br/>Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!<br/>Love y’all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>